The Explosion (one shot)
by Bahari Muziki
Summary: This is my take on what happened as hiccup and toothless fell into the exploding dragon after they battled it and hiccups thoughts and feeling when he woke up. All rights belong to Dream Works Enjoy, and please review.


**H.T.T.Y.D. THE EXPLOSION**

(HICCUP'S P.O.V)

Time slowed down as me and Toothless raced against the fire that threatened to engulf us.

The wind and heat of the flame became apart of a tunnel vision as we flew, only the spikes of the dragons tail in front of us and the explosion behind us were seen and heard while attempting to reach safety.

It was only when I realized that I had to adjust the position of Toothless tail to avoid our last obstacle, the Red Death's tail, that I decided to look at the condition of the tail I made for Toothless.

I paled instantly when I look behind me, the tail burned away and was gone, we couldn't avoid the last obstacle, all hope for escape was lost for us, we were going to crash.

I looked forward desperately trying to see another way but it was too late.

"No" the said, still trying to find answer but I realized it was foolish to try. We were out of time.

"NOOO" I screamed.

It couldn't end like this not after all we had done.

Not after the weeks of friendship, not after the disaster of the final exam, not after almost drowning, killing this beast and finally getting the acceptance of not only the tribe but my father.

We couldn't just die.

The impact of the tail was like slamming into a mountain full speed, I almost blacked out then and there.

I felt the rope that connected me and Toothless together snap, I could feel my self getting ripped out of the saddle and falling off toothless towards the fire, but I didn't react, there was too much pain especially in my head and left leg.

Which makes sense since my head hit the tail and my leg was ripped out of the stirrup with the combined effort the hitting the tail and the rope snapping.

As my vision blurred into and out of focus, I saw toothless turn mid air and heard him cry out to me trying to catch me.

His paws reached out to me coming closer and closer. I was trying to reach out to him, trying to grab on, but I couldn't.

I just couldn't do anything but fall through the air in hopes that he would catch me.

I started to feel the fire licking at the back of my clothing just when toothless grabbed me.

He held onto my torso with his front paws, which caused my legs to get caught a bit in the fire.

My right leg started stinging, yet it was nothing compared to my left leg which got really damaged when me and Toothless were ripped apart.

It was like lighting coursing through it, I couldn't breath, I couldn't think, I barely felt Toothless rapped his back paws around my legs to protect them too.

I only became aware of our position when Toothless rapped his wings around me, blocking the heat.

I wanted cry out from the pain in my leg, but I still couldn't think straight enough to do it.

Next thing I knew we slammed into the ground.

Blackness engulfed my vision soon afterwords but not until I acknowledge that my ribs were obviously broken from landing on my side, my left leg probably looked as horrible as it felt, and I would have a really bad head ache when I woke up.

I only hoped that Toothless was doing better then I was and that nobody else got hurt.

When I did wake up everything was still blurry and it was super bright, yet I saw a black shape looming above me and could hear and feel what was obviously a dragon pushing me and crooning, but just to be sure I tried blinking a couple of times to clear my vision which seemed to work.

"Hey Toothless".

My head and my torso were still hurting but at least I couldn't feel any pain from my left leg anymore.

Toothless, seeing that I was awake started licking me and trying to push me to get up.. I tried to hold him still so I couldn't get my bearings, but he was obviously excited that I was awake and continued to say hello to me.

"Happy to see you too bud", I was hoping to sound more awake, or at least excited to see him but it didn't work. My throat was too dry and I kinda wanted to go back to sleep, at least until he stepped on my stomach.

"Ohhhh" I grunted as I shot up in pain, my ribs were apparently still broken and making it loud and clear to me.

Then I notice where we were.

"What, Uhh"? My eyes were wide open and the pain was all but forgotten. Home? How did we get home? I looked around just to be sure, but it was clear.

"Uhh, I'm in my house." Then I realized, " You're in my house!" I told Toothless as if it wasn't obvious.

I started to freak out. "Does my Dad know you're here?"

If he did he didn't tell me.

He was too busy jumping around in excitement, knocking things over and climbing over everything.

" Uhh… what" he jump towards me " oh ok, ok!" he clearly wasn't listening, and only seem to want to say 'welcome back'.

I however was trying to calm him down while contemplating how I was gonna explain this mess to Dad.

I had to stop him before he really destroyed something.

" Toothless, no, no Toothless" , I said attempting to get his attention.

He ignored me and proceeded to jump onto the rafters.

"Toothless!" Well that got his attention, but a little to late.

" Ahh, come on." I complained.

I didn't really want to get up but apparently I had to in order to calm down my dragon.

I lean forward placing my hands on my legs and froze.

My eyes widened.

My breath hitched.

My mind went blank except for one thought, 'no, it can't be true'.

I leaned back and slowly took off my blanket, and my thoughts were confirmed.

Now I know why my leg didn't hurt any more but despite looking right at it, or was was left of it, I still couldn't believe it.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to fall back down into bed and pretend I was dreaming, but I couldn't I could only stare.

Toothless had jumped down from the rafters upon my discovery started walking towards me as I swung my legs, or leg over the side of the bed still staring.

I saw him approach it and sniff it, which got me to look at him still a little disbelieving.

He looked so sad and apologetic, I figured that he blamed himself for it like I blame myself for his injury.

So I took a couple deep but shaky breaths and grabbed the end post of the bed to stand up.

I needed to show him that it didn't bug me that much, yet I was scared and hesitant to stand.

What if I fell, no, I had to be brave.

Once I got onto my feet, while still holding the post I took a quick look and my leg, still nervous, before taking a step forward.

The spring made me limp really bad and actually freaked me out a little. It felt weird and hurt my leg a bit.

I took a looked at Toothless and thought about his tail and what he must have went through, so I took a deep breath, again, and decided to take another step, determined to succeed.

"gaaaa" I grunted.

My ribs got jostled and hurt while pain flared in my leg, I got a bit light headed from it all.

All of this combined with my weight pressing on said leg caused my knee to give way and I fell forward expecting to hit the ground but to my surprise and relief Toothless caught me.

I realized I couldn't do it on my own and Toothless seemed to realize this to.

"Ok" I whispered, giving in.

Leaning on Toothless I became grateful that he was there to help me when I needed it most.

"Thanks Bud", and we walked together in silence towards the door.

—

—

(Later that night)

I sat around the fire leaning against Toothless staring at the stars thinking about my day.

I had walked outside my house only to see dragons and vikings getting along better then I could ever imagined so you can't really blame be for believing I was actually dead.

My Dad told me along with the rest of the village that they were not only proud of me but that I was a hero.

Astrid Kissed me, which was definitely a highlight.

I am now friends with Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs and hung out with them and the dragons all day.

To top it all off, we finished the day with a camp fire and stories of how everyone got home, per my request cause come on it was killing me to know.

Apparently everyone thought I died until they found me in toothless wings, then when they discovered my injured leg, they carried me off to the village healer who professionally looked me over and found out that I had a few broken ribs, a major concussion, and the leg had to go, which it did, plus they found tons on scraps and bruises, which still hurt.

Then everybody split into three groups, one group provided food and water or tended to the injured (me), another one got the two boats fixed and ready to go within a day and a half, and the third trained dragons.

By the end of the second day the whole village was home and setting in. In the morning those who hadn't gone got quite a shock to see so many dragons and a even bigger shock when they heard the story. They proceeded to jump in with the rest of them and train dragons. It was just after noon that day when I woke up and, well, you know the rest.

All in all it was a pretty great few days, even if I missed three of them, and it was an experience I will never forget or regret.

 **THE END**

This is my first completed story. All rights belong to Dream works.


End file.
